


Rewind

by theyseethroughrobots



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allergies, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Arguing, Babies, Bugs & Insects, Cute Kids, Disney Movies, Drugs, F/M, Gay Sex, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, References to Drugs, Rehabilitation, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyseethroughrobots/pseuds/theyseethroughrobots
Summary: Honestly, just a bunch of one shots for Kliego, me and my frined have spent god knows how long talking about these two and their shenanigans and relationship so were turning those talks into fiction, PLEASE NOTE•Illtag more as the chapters go on.•Requests are open.•I will write literally anything, will be specified what I WON'T write on the request page.•The chapters will be published, presumably once a week, not a set date yet but specified otherwise.•Please don't be shy to request something, no matter how kinky or fucked up it may sound.And please enjoy the book!If you want to send in a request but don't feel comfortable I do have a Tumblr which you can submit them into : robotsseethroughyou





	1. Requests And Limitations

 

Okay! So as I said, a request page! Now the only things I will absolutely refuse to write is.

 

Scat

Abrasion

Auctioned off

Cock and ball torture 

FIRE PLAY

Nyotaimari 

Underage (e.g. Klaus being 12 and Diego being 20)

Sexual age play

 

I will also put warnings at each chapter which include a smutty scene or a scene of violence just Incase you are sensitive towards those areas of if you do not enjoy those areas. Please do ask about certain kinks and if I have not heard of these kinks I will add them to the list if I do not feel comfortable or I will write it if it is something I am comfortable with.

 

Please keep in mind that there are some areas (especially in BDSM) which I know but am not too familiar with which I will have to do research upon and do my best to write out that kink, please do not get upset if I write any character wrong or if I come across a kink in a bad light or wrong way.

 

OC's can be included but not as main characters in the one shots; only used as background characters, ex's of characters, person in a coffee shop, friend of a character, etc.


	2. Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kliego prompt: Alpha Diego knocks up Omega Klaus (before or after the apocalypse you choose) but both are turned on and horny by Klaus' pregnancy 🍋 also Diego gets easily possessive and jealous when others try to touch Klaus or help him do his alpha duties.
> 
> @knifeandpeach
> 
> WARNING : KNOTTING AND SEX

When klaus had told his alpha, Diego, that he was pregnant with his child, his heart had nearly jumped out of his chest from happiness; he and Klaus had discussed children but had both decided, if it happens, it happens. Which, in Klaus's recent heat Diego had knotted Klaus which both had made it a race against time and Klaus had pregnancy tests on hand. Diego had practically jumped from wall to roof, His siblings were cautious about Klaus and Diego trying, except Vanya and of course Ben.

 

Five had said that he would keep Delores away from the cub to protect his dear wife from the child's hands, klaus had reassured him that the baby probably wouldnt be leaving his and Diegos arms and eye sights for a while until they were older to explain where they were going. Five wouldnt admit it, but he was happy to be having a nephew or niece.

 

Vanya had been very supportive, especially in bringing the other siblings around about them trying. Allison had told Klaus every thing he would need to know about having a baby and Patch had told Diego what he would have to expect when he has the little one on the way; especially about his scent change and how he would feel about people who were around Klaus. Diego understood with a worried face...

 

Ben had pointed out books for raising children when Klaus had gone with Vanya to the library. The books made him want a baby even more but he would bring it up when he had the time with Diego. Ben had warned Klaus to stay away from nightclubs and even taking drugs, this was because he saw how happy Klaus was about this and he explained that taking drugs, smoking and even drinking would harm the baby, or kill it. Klaus tried to find new remedies of getting rid of the spirits.

 

Allison had told Diego that he would have to be careful with his knives when they had a little one, he could use them but he had to make sure that they were out of the baby's reach and she told him what kind of moods Klaus would go through and even how Diego would feel while seeing Klaus in his later months. This lightened up Diego's spirits since he knew what Allison was getting at.

 

Klaus patted his feet against the bathroom floor, in a quick pace while sitting on the bathroom floor, phone set on Diegos number. Klaus had been having massive pains recently and he passed it off as stomach ache or food poisoning. Klaus would only call Diego if the painsand then all of a sudden.

 

They had been happening for the past few days and they seemed really bad today, so for now he was trapped in a bathroom with a massive stomach ache and he really wanted his alpha near him and he really wanted to smell his calming scent but Diego wasn't here and Klaus would have to wait. "You should call him" a voice said from above him.

 

Klaus whimpered loudly and looked up to see Ben sitting opposite him and he gave him a small smile "Ill be fine, ain't nothing I ain't ever dealt with with out him..." Klaus bit his lip when a sharp pain his his stomach, it felt as though his insides were being reorganized.

 

Ben rolled his eyes "Still, he's your alpha, and he's told you he has no problems with you calling him..." Ben spoke, looking at Klauss phone as a message popped up. "Diego is messaging you, you should call him..." Ben spoke while looking between the phone and the whimpering omega on the bathroom floor. Klaus managed a little smile as he picked up his phone and shakily Klaus pressed the call button, smiling at how fast Diego picked up.

 

"Hey, Klaus! You feeling okay? Allison messaged me saying you were stuck in the bathroom again..." Diego said with a small chuckle, from the sound of thumps Klaus could tell he was at the boxing ring.

 

"Yeah, im alright, just those damn pains again" Klaus said quietly while hugging his midriff tightly to himself. Klaus swore he heard Diego coo slightly. Klaus rolled his eyes and groaned when another pain went straight to his stomach.

 

There was some shuffling on the other end of Diego sitting down on a bench. "Do you want me to come home? I bet you miss my scent..." Diego said with a grin as he held his phone between his shoulder and head and a loud whine from Klaus proved his point.

 

"Yes Pleeeease, these pains are getting so bad without you, your scent is really calming for-" All of a sudden Klaus stopped and noises of stuff dropping, causing a clattering sound to echo around the bathroom.

 

Diego became worried, thinking someone news in the house "What....did the call intrerupt or something? Klaus?" Diego asked and Klaus shushed him, his omega did this a lot when he was concentrating on something very hard. "Klaus?..." He asked quieter this time.

 

Klaus shushed him again "Just- wait hold on- stay on call for 5 minutes, I need to check something..." Klaus said with a whine as he put the phone on loud speaker, groaning at the feeling of his stomach being rearranged in an extremely uncomfortable way. Diego began to worry even more Becuse of how quiet his omega is normally blabbering his head off or begging for him to come home and cuddle him.

 

Out of nowhere, Klaus lets out a high pitch scream of sorts causing Diego to has put the phone a good arm distance away so he doesn't go deaf from the noise. This worried Diego, we he quickly picked his phone from his shoulder "Klaus!What...what!?" Klaus just starts speaking in a super excited tone wnd he can tell he's trying to hold back a squeal or a loud whine, and also slow.

 

"SO....my dear alpha mate! These pains I'm having....well, I think they might be worth it!" and Diego sits back down, not clicking on what he meant, his pains being worth it?

 

"What are you talking about?" Diego questions with a small nervous laugh and Klaus doesn't speak, he knows Diego knows but he wants to give him the chance to figure it out for himself. Omega and Alpha are both quiet for a second and very very quietly, after 30 seconds Diego just whispers into the phone ".....are you....?" Diego asks in a hopeful voice as he stands up straight immediately, his hands shaky as he grips his phone tightly.

 

Klaus starts to scream qnd squeal "YES! YES I AM!" He yells down the phone, also dropping it as he grabbed his coat while yelling for him to hold onto the phone and not come off of the call.

 

"Holy shit! Me- and you? O-o-our baby?!" Diego's heart was pounding, he was going to be a dad...him...a dad! All of it would be worth it for his little one when they come. Diego couldn't wait to get home...shit he swore his scent was going mad at this point.

 

"YES! WERE GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE ONE!" Klaus yelled and Diego swore he heard a tiny cry from Klaus's end.

 

"OK! Im on my way like...right this second!" Diego said as he pulled om his coat quickly while trying not to drop his phone.

 

This had brought us to now, Klaus with a swollen belly of child and scents going wild, Diego didn't quite understand it even though Allison had tried to help and he tried to control himself, but Diego had gained a new instinct to hurt someone whenever they touched Klaus. The urge was very, very strong at that and sometimes Diego would have to just stand near klaus for his scent or he would have to leave the room in fear of hurting someone who didn't deserve it and were just helping klaus out, but a very tiny voice in the back of Diego's head each time it happened told him 'only he should be able to touch and help him, he's his mate and that baby is his too'. Of course each time he heard that tiny voice he desperately tried to push ut down further and further in his head to compose himself. Which is why Diego is getting the urge in an extreme amounts right now since Luther had an arm on Klaus's back to help him in the kitchen to sit down. Diego couldn't help but let out a low growl which wasn't unheard by Luther or Klaus, Luther soon took a hint and removed his arm from klaus. The first time this happened was in public and Klaus wasn't showing yet but his scent was saying otherwise and Diego had a go at a beta for gently grabbing Klaus's arm when he forgot his book on the park bench. That ended in a conversation and sex.

 

"Okay papa..." Klaus started, gently pushing Luther away, who gave a small

Smile and nod before leaving the kitchen, and sitting on the edge of the hard wood table next to Diego who grabbed Klaus's hand and began to squeeze it in a pattern. "You need to calm down, Luther was only trying to help me sit down" Klaus said as Diego let out a low growl.

 

"Thats the problem..." Diego said as he stood up, and stood himself between Klaus's legs and squeezed his hand.klaus pulled a confused face and tilted his head, he could smell Diego's scent getting stronger which was making thinking very hard to do.

 

"What are you talking about D?" Klaus asked gently pulling Diego closer since his scent was so addictive and his scent must've been extremely addictive as well from how Diego was acting.

 

Diego looked up at Klaus with a feral look and a low growl "Do you have any idea what it feels like, to see other alphas laying their hands on your omega? One carrying your child at that!" Diego said, placing his large hand on Klaus's small showing belly and rubbed a little "I understand he was helping but as your alpha...I feel as though it is my duty to look after you, to make you safe and comfy...and make you happy..." He muttered, smiling at Klaus's stomach.

 

Klaus rolled his eyes "I think...you know exactly what would make me happy in this situation..." Diego raised his eyebrow at Klaus as he placed himself between his legs "Your scent is going absolutely mad, and I'm guessing you seeing me full of your little cub is doing what caused this little one~" Klaus let out a little purr at Diego as he placed his hands on Diegos chest and slowly pulled the neck of Diego's shirt down to run his nails over Diego's collar bone, making him shiver slightly.

 

Diego moved his hands to Klaus's back and pulled him closer before gently lowering him so he was standing and he wrapped his arms in the bend of his knees and chuckled when Klaus loud out a loud 'eep!'. He raised his up so he was comfy "My place or yours?" Klaus teased as he wrapped an arm around Diego's neck as support in a way, Diego could smell faintly, Luther, on Klaus's arm and he furrowed his eyebrows, he wanted Klaus to smell only of him. So that other alphas knew their place around Klaus and their baby.

 

Diego made his way to his room, trying his best for stay out of anyone's way, especially an alphas. It didn't make it any better that Klaus was kissing his neck and leaving little marks here and there.

 

Diego had played Klaus gently on the bed and sat between his legs, careful of the others stomach as he began to kiss back against Klaus's neck, and rubbing his stomach, smirking to himself of the tiny little gasps and whines Klaus let out as he nibbled and bit. "Diego- fuck, please..." He let out as he wrapped his legs around Diego's waist.

 

"Shhh baby...be patient, this is about you, okay?" He said softly as he pulled away from his neck as Diego's hand slowly started to creep up Klauss shirt, Klauss hips slight jerking into his hand. Diego shushed him as he gently kissed Klaus and slipper his other hand under Klaus's shirt and he slowly rubbed his hips. Klaus jerking his chest into Diego's hands. Letting put little whimpers, wanting much more friction than he was getting.

 

Klaus began to move Diego's hands down his hips and onto the waist of his borrowed sweatpants from Diego. Klaus gently pulled away from the kiss and raised his hips so Diego could pull off the sweatpants and Diego bit his lip when he saw that there was a wet patch gathering by the ass of the pants and Klaus moaned when Diego slipped off the pants and cold air hit his Dick.

 

"Fucking hell Diego..." He whined out as a strong musky smell hit his nose and he realised that it was Diego and it was causing him to slick even more. "Diego please, please, please..." He moaned put as he heard a zipper from underneath him and he threw his head back in relief when he went something poke him.

 

"Klaus..." Diego whispered as he leaned over Klaus and made sure they wee both comfortable "Look at me sweetheart, come on..." Diego said in a voice which seemed to be hiding a growl. Klaus did as told, not being so stubborn around Diego. Diego's eyes were wide and there was sweat visible on his forehead "Seeing you like this is driving me mad, underneath me, full of my child..." Diego grolwed out as he used Klaus's slick to push himself into Klaus. Klaus gasped and arched his hips into Diego's body, his stomach pressing against Diego's. He began to shush Klaus as he whimpered and whined from Diego stretching him. Klaus whined loudly as he tried to push more of Diego inside of him, when Diego only slowly moved he growled loudly at him, becoming stubborn and sexually frustrated.

 

Diego grolwed back and pushed more of himself into Klaus until he was fully buried in Klaus's slicked but tight heat. He was going to be gentle with Klaus, the last time they went fast, Klaus had panicked when he felt a pain in his stomach and they stopped immediately and didn't have sex for a week. Diego began to slowly thrust in and out of Klauss heat and he gently began to hold onto his hands as Klaus let put low moans at the feeling. Diego's pace was slow and painfully frustrating but the baby's health was much more important on his pleasure.

 

Klaus knew he wouldn't be able to hold on for very long and he began to clench around Diego as he began to push against that certain bundle of nerves inside him as his legs tightened around his waits and forced him to push against his spot more "D-Diego! Diego!..." He said through a wrecked moan as Diego shushed him and kissed his face and Klaus whimpered as he felt the knot in his stomach and he gripped Diego's arm as he came against his stomach and Diego kissed his neck as he began to paint his walls white with his cum smirking widely at Klaus's moans and whines as he pulled away.

 

A small string of spit between the two, Klaus but his lip as Diego pulled out and he couldn't help but let out a giggle at Diego "I should get pregnant more often if this is what I get..." Klaus joked causing Diego to roll his eyes and lay next to him "I mean, the reason you are pregnant was because you cpuodnt help but flaunt yourself around me" Diego joked back and Klaus gently hit his arm.

 

Maybe this was the best thing hes ever done.


	4. Unfair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kliego prompt : will u write sth w diego spanking klaus 4 flirtin w someone else :000 pls
> 
> @duck

Diego's grip on his stereotypical red plastic cup tightened to the point of almost crushing the poor cup form how hard he was holding in. When Klaus had suggested he 'loosen up' he didn't think it would be some stupid party at the academy, surrounded by people he didn't even know, what so ever; mainly Allison's friends for a 'diverting the end of the world party'. He also didn't expect to see his boyfriend flirting with another guy...it seemed like flirting from where he was standing anyway, Diego had tries to convince himself that he wasn't flirting and he was just having some slight banter with the man. But when the man placed a hand on Klaus's lower arm and Klaus didn't move away? That set Diego's blood boiling as he dropped the cup to the floor and make his way over to the two.

 

Diego placed his arm around Klaus's shoulders and the guy immediately pulled his hand away from Klaus's arm. Klaus jumped and looker at whoever had touched him. His mouth stretched into a wide smile as he leaned into Diego's touch, causing Diego to pull Klaus closer to his chest and him. "What you talking about?" He asks as Klaus places his arm on Diego's chest and Diegos arm swapped from his shoulder to Klaus's ass and give it a little squeeze making Klaus gently hit his chest.

 

"Diego..." Klaus had whined out quietly as he gripped Diego's arm as the guy raised an eyebrow but didnt question it. Diego began to talk to the guy as he kept a firm grip on Klaus's ass and his finger gently poking Klaus's hole. Klaus had a tight grip on his arm and was leaning into his hand but was still biting his lip and trying is best to not let a single noise slip from his mouth as Diego spoke to the man. "Diego...stop it..." Klaus loves the feeling but the place was so crowded that if anyone looked their way and looked down they would see it and even though it made Klaus 10x more hornier he didn't want to do it here since the rest of the gang were so close to them right now.

 

Diego raised an eyebrow at Klaus before beginning to tease Klaus's hole even more "I think its about time me and my boyfriend go...we had a nice chat though..." Diego said, hiding a growl and hoping it didn't slip through his lips as he pulled his hand out of Klauss underwear and trousers and wrapped his arm around Klaus's waist as he pulled away from the man with a tight grip on Klaus. "Go wait in your bedroom hermosa..." Diego said as he gave Klaus a quick kiss.

 

Klaus let out a low whine "But Diego-" but the look Diego gave him made him blush and nod as he stumbled off up the stairs, Diego staring at him the entire way. Diego grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and made him way upstairs to Klaus's room. Klaus was standing he the bed, his face as though he was caught sneaking his hand into the cookie jar.

 

Diego shut the door behind him as he placed tye water bottle on the table next to the door. "Don't you look all flustered...talking to other men" Diego growled out, crossing his arms as Klaus opened his mouth to make an excuse. "Ah-ah...I saw what I saw..." He cut him off and sat on the bed, rubbing his hands up and down his thighs "What do you think little sluts like you deserve?" He asked, staring at Klaus with hungry eyes. Klaus was slightly red as he tried his luck and patience.

 

"I think I deserve some forgiveness Di..." Klaus had begun to snaked his way onto Diego's lap and gently grinded on his lap, hoping to arouse Diego. Diego wasn't have it as he squinted his eyes and a small smirk played on his lips as he placed his hands on Klaus's waist and put on a thinking face.

 

"Hmmm...nah" he said before forcing Klaus over his lap and placing a hand on the back of his neck to push the side of his face into the bed sheets as Klaus let out a yelp and whine. He couldn't help but rub his hips agaisnt Diego's thighs. Diego had looped his fingers in Klaus's underwear and trousers and yanked them down, making Klaus jump slightly in the air from it.

 

Klaus let out a loud whine as Diego brought his hand down on his ass, his hands had a tight grip om the bed sheets and his Dick was uncomfortably rubbing agaisnt Diego's thighs. He moved his hips back and forth when Diego spanked him, back into his hand and forwards into Diego's thighs, trying to get any kind of friction on his Dick. "D-Diego!~ Fuck...." Klaus said through a quiet moan as he pushed his face deep into the bed and raised his hips into Diego hand. Diego growled at Klaus under him and his hand crept to Klauss hair and he pulled Klaus back so he could lean down and give Klaus a sloppy but sexy kiss. Klaus groaned at the feeling of his hand hitting his ass again, his body jerked forwards into Diego's thigh with a loud yelp.

 

Diego smirked at Klauss noises as he rubbed his hand over Klauss red ass "Your marked up all pretty for me, hermosa~" Diego purred in Klaus's ear. A shiver ran down Klaus's back, he loved the little pet names Diego called him and when it was in Spanish? Oh the things it did to Klaus. Diego tightened his grip on Klauss throat while gripping Klaus's ass in the other hand. Just from that he felt like he could cum right there and then from just Diego touching him, but he knew what Diego was like; he would either drag this on as a punishment or he would get it over with, give him some aftercare and cuddle. Klaus didn't mind either as long as he was with Diego.

 

Klaus felt Diegos hand slowly reach down under him and trio Klaus's Dick tightly in his firm hand. "Ow! P-please Diego...! I Need to c-cum..." Klaus panted out, pushing the side of his head into Diegos stomach, begging for his release as he bucked his ass into Diego's hand as Diego just chuckled a little.

 

Diego smacked Klaus's ass quite harshly and he smirked at the red hand print planted on his normally pale ass "Are you gonna go around flirting to other men? Who do you belong to?" Diego growled and Klaus let out a low whimper as Diego gripped his neck tighter and leaned down so he was face to face with him.

 

Klaus let out a high pitch whimper "Y-you...you Diego!" Klaus yelled out as he felt Diego began to move his hand uou and done Klaus's Dick, making Klaus moan out as Diego went faster and faster, causing Klaus's moans to become more and more broken by the second. Klaus let out a loud main as he came against Diego's thighs, his moans and whines were wrecked and high pitched as Diego shushed him.

 

"You alright Klaus? I didn't go to far did I?" Diego asked, sitting klaus up and rubbing his back as Klaus pushed his face into Diego's neck with a loud but soft whine.

 

"Nah...itll take a lot more for it to hurt me..." He said in a hushed voice as he cuddled up to Diego's warm chest. Diego had grabbed his bottle for him off the side and passed it too him as Klaus let put a small thank you.


	5. Awake at midnight (and waking the damn neighbours)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for my friend who has decided to go by the name Mommy Nature as she requested some foreplay between our boys and no smut!

Klaus let out a small giggle as he dragged Diego down the cramped, tiny hall, running his hands through Diegos hair as Diego pushed him agaisnt a wall, small soft moans emitted from Diego; digging his nails into Klaus hip and placing his fist agaisnt the wall. Klaus roughly latched onto his neck and began to leave marks all around the free space on his neck. His small, bony hand getting tangled into his hair and gently pulling, something he had discovered after a while of living with the man. "Green?" Klaus asked, pulling away from his neck, a slight drool trail and he smirked when Diego nodded. Leaning into Diego and trapping him in a kiss and he wrapped his arms around Diegos neck, yanking him closer to his body. "Words Di..." He teased, pulling away and testing Diegos patience with him.

 

Diego bit his lip "G-Green..." He whispered out in a small voice before diving right back into kissing Klaus, eager for friction in anyway possible. Klaus knew exactly how to push nearly every single one of his buttons in every way, which could make sex a sexually frustrating and irritating process but Klaus always gave him words of comfort which made Diego happy. They always made sure each other was okay and made sure that each other other were comfortable and calm in each others arms and circle.

 

It hadn't seemed to of occurred to either men that they were currently making out in the middle of their apartment blocks floor, right outside their door. Klaus's hand slowly began to trail up and down Diego hip, slowly raising his shirt more and more. A soft sigh escaped Diego's lips as he reached into his back pocket to grab the keys to their apartment. Klaus was relentless as he let out a tiny giggle at Diego's struggle with the keys.

 

Klaus had a tight grip on Diego's shirt and pushed him onto the sofa and placing himself directly on his crotch. Diego let out a low growl at Klaus's dominance as he placed his hands on Klaus's hips "F-Fuck...Klaus, p-pl-please..." Diego stammered, feeling himself get hard at this. Klaus gave him a small smirk as he gently dragged his fingernails over Diego's toned arms. Diego was so good for him like this and Klaus absorbed every second of it when Diego let him take control, it wasn't rare, but Diego was a good top so he had to take it all in each time.

 

Klaus knew he was doing a good job because of Diego's stutter; it was his job to praise him and this was normally how most of their sexual nights went, Klaus slowly edging Diego into submission and going all out on the poor guy, this would be one of those nights and god knows Diego needed a break and to be able to let go during moments like this, to be able to let Klaus ease him into submission and let him know he was safe before tiring the poor man out and practically melting his brain and until he possibly passed out.

 

"That's it Di...let me take care of you~..." Klaus purred, gently and slowly pushing his hands up Diego's shirt and gently running his fingertips down his sides, slow, light and teasing. Diego let out soft noises and tried to get a grip of Klauss hands as Klaus batted his hands away and growled in a playful way "Ah-ah, I'm taking care of you alright? Just relax and let me..." Klaus said with a slight whine. Klaus really wanted to take care of him, but ut Diego knew what was coming next and he was trying his best to prevent it in anyway possible since he didn't want to show weakness, not tonight at least.

 

"K-Kl-kl-Klaus, no...let me- fuck..." He gasser through a breathy moan as Klaus ran his finger over his nipple and he bucked into his hand as Klaus positioned both his hands by Diego chest and began to tease both buds relentlessly with his thumb; when he heard that breathy moan he knew that Diego has slipped and he now had full control over the other man as Diego let out a few smaller moans at the touch. "I-I pro-pro...promised I'd- f-f-Fu-fuck!" Diego said as he threw his head back.

 

Klaus raised an eyebrow "Oh? You like that huh?" Klaus said, gently pulling his hand away to tease him. Diego let out a low whine as he looked at Klaus with glazed eyes, a sign he had slipped. Klaus let out a low growl as he leaned back and removes his hands while Diego was quick to grab Klaus's hands and try and run Klaus's hands back under his shirt while Klaus shushed him "Shh Shh Its alright~ be my good little slut and take your shirt off, can you do that?" Klaus said placing a finger under Diegos chin and pulling his face close and snorting and pulling away before Diego could try and kiss him.

 

Diego whined when Klaus pulled back but he obeyed and stripped himself of his shirt, feeling small under Klaus as Klaus cooed at him "Look at you, being all obedient for me...you my little slut?" Klaus said, cupping Diego's face in his hands as Diego gently bucked into Klaus crotch, making him tut and shake his head "Ah-ah, not today darling~" he purred as he removed his hands from his face and slowly moved his hips. Diego let out a choked noise, needing friction on the growing tent in his trousers, he love his teasing and Klaus made him feel safe and let him be able to talk and let any part of his body slip into Klaus's comforting soft hands. There had been one time which Diego enjoyed the most when he had to cover his mouth, not wanting to let a stutter pass or a moan as Klaus ran his soft hands down his body and rode him and Klaus rubbed his body and spoke soft calm words to him in the way a witch chants an incantation and Diego let it all go his stutter and his moans and they learned a lot that night.

 

"K-k-Kla- ah!" Diego stammered as he gripped Klauss hips. He immediately bit his lip and he looked at Klaus and saw a sad look and Klaus began to kiss his neck and whisper sweet calming words before pulling back and that small smirk was back making Diego whine and try his best to lean up and kiss him but in the process Klaus pushed him back down to try and make him obey to him as Diego whined loudly when Klaus grinded on him in a rough but sweet way "J-j-just one! P-pl-please?" Diego stammered, wanting anything from Klaus at this point, his Dick restraining painfully agaisnt his trousers and underwear at this point.

 

Klaus growled slightly as he tried to grind "No slut, you stay still and let me take care of you..." He said with a growl and he grinded on Diego's lap even harder. He wouldnt make or let Diego cum yet, he wanted to hage a little more fun with his man, to try and push him even further without letting Diego fuck him or let Diego have a dick up his ass. "We've never tried it, but I think a slut like you could cum just from me doing this? Your little Slutty cock is so used to having a hand wrapped around it that it cant take not having one, lets see how long you can go before you burst~" Klaus saying that made Diego whine and buck into him as he three his head back. Diego's face was nearly red and he was sweating slightly, Klaus found it even sexier when he was like this, either on top or on bottom he looked sexy either way. Diego was too far at this point to actually make smart retorts and only make little stuttery moans and begs, this was the Diego he loves to see, the Diego who he could break apart to bits and pieces and let him all open for him.

 

Klaus smirked as he got an idea and he kissed Diego for a minute "Stay here slut~" he purred as he stepped away from him and made his way over to the closet and made sure he bent over a little, giving Diego a good view before grabbing a roll of soft rope as he stalked his way over to Diego and placed his knee between Diego's legs and rubbed hard as he reached behind Diegos back and tied his hands together behind his back and when Diego bucked his hips up into his face when he came to close he smacked his leg and dragged his nails down his stomach as he grolwed loudly at him. "Don't you dare...I don't wanna leave you blue balled you slut~" he purred loudly a she unzipped Diego's trousers and pulled them down slightly so the tent of his cock was still visible through his underwear. He kneeled down in front of Diego's lap and he breathed heavily on his boner ans nuzzling his Dick and he kept a tight grip on Diego's thighs.

 

Diego was making such delicious noises and Klaus was loving every seine of it as he breathed even more on his Dick and he palmed him slightly, he wasn't going to give him a blow job...no, he was going to tease him until he was cumming and crying under him, until he was cumming in his underwear and Klaus being Klaus, would absolutely adore every second of it. His soft hand rubbed agaisnt Diego's straining cock, refusing to grab it or take odd his underwear because he knows that's what Diego wants off of him but he's not gonna give it whatsoever. "Oh Diego, being such a good slut for me and being so very patient-" Klaus said as he was cut off my one of Diego moans before nuzzling into his bulge. "That's it, good little slut, moaning for me to touch you and to let you release...oh honey, you'll get your release very soon~" he purred, shoving his nose even further before pulling away.

 

There's a small wet patch in his underwear from Klaus's teasing and the contact Klaus has given him. He chuckled and dragged a thumb down his dick through the underwear before pulling away and returning back to palming and nuzzling his Dick. He began to rub in a fast and sexually frustrating motion as he leaned up to kiss Diego's stomach as he threw his head back "You want me to make you cum just like this? Just from my palm?" Klaus teased, knowing Diego wouldnt last too long like this and Klaus loved it. Diego was bucking into Klaus's hand at the feeling, he had soft hands so this made this even better.

 

Klaus picked up the pace against Diego as he began to breath in a rough pant on his underwear as he could feel the wet patch growing slightly and something else was growing as well. "Come on, cum for me like the good slut you are~" Klaus purred rubbing even faster, each time he sped up, Diego bucked into his hand and he was starting to pant. Klaus smirked when he felt the wet patch grow under his hand. Klaus had a small smirk play on his lips as he removed his hand "Did I make you cum baby?" He asked as Diego nodded through a small whine as he slightly bucked into Klaus again.

 

"K-Klaus! Fuck....y-y-you know wh-wh-what i want! Please!" He yelled bouncing slightly as Klaus put on a thinking face and even tapped his face for comedic effect before humming and smirking wider. Diego face dropped slightly when he heard Klaus chuckle and wave a little at him as he strode off into the kitchen "K-K-Klaus! K-Klaus...! You little shit come here and untie me!"


	6. Twilight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Diego been lonely these last hundred years and his friends Five and Ben urge him to find a mate and give him the bite. So when he sees a cute and drunk Klaus stumbling home at 2am all alone; he’s not going to waste his chance
> 
> @momo

"No! No fucking way!" Diego yelled, kicking the dirt with his boot, Ben was reading a book over Five's shoulder as he roughly brushed him off, trying to concentrate on the spell. Ben rolled his eyes at the sorcerer on the floor, his attention turned to the vampire, Diego, who began to float in the air and soon began to glare at the ghost. "Im not gonna bite someone I've barely met!...Besides, I wouldnt wish that on anyone..." Diego yelled again putting his chin in his hand and frowning. Ben gave him a look, he knew how Diego felt about being a vampire and the whole 'mate' thing, in fact it kind of made him sick to the stomach and he was dead...but Diego was so miserable and always looked empty and his mom died a few years ago so he was technically all alone.

 

Ben stared at Diego for a second while thinking "What about that kid you used to talk about? The one who always tried to talk to me or another ghost through a Oujia board...hes like, what? 30?" Ben said while letting out a small laugh at the memory and waited for Diego's reaction to see what the other thought of it. Diego rolled his eyes and got on his feet. "That's an acceptable age to be turned and mated isn't it?" Ben said folding his arms in a sassy pose, while Diego gave him a look which meant 'that's not helpful', Ben winced slightly and looked at Five. "Come on Five, back me up here..." Ben said.

 

Five pulled his face up from his book and his eyes flicked between the two and he scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Please-" Diego had a small bit of hope "- find a mate so that you can stop being miserable and lonely..." Five said in an irritated voice as he plastered his face back in the book.

 

"Its not about being a good enough age ist about whether we both like each other wnd they are willing...I don't wanna go with someone who doesn't allow me to bite them, for my reasons" Diego hated the concept of a vampire going with a mortal who would never let them bite them but would love to still be in an relationship because that just means your partner will grow old while you still look as young as 24 and its just heartbreaking to watch your partner on your death bed, begging you to either come with them or move on. Diego didn't want that, no sir. He let out a small and frustrated sigh "Look guys, ill just mull over it and get the guy tom-" Diego cut himself off and Ben's head snapped up and gave him a smirk and he swore he heard Five snort. "W-wait-"

 

"So there IS someone!?" Ben exclaimed, suddenly getting slightly cocky with him as his smirk grew wider. Diego blushed a little as he pushed his tongue agaisnt one of his fangs with a low growl as he planted his feet on the floor and was prepared to walk away from having this conversation with Ben, because he didn't need to know this!

 

Diego shook his head "N-no there is n-n-no-not!" He stammered and clenched his fists and he rolled his eyes and sighed, his face was slightly pink "Im not having this c-c-conversation with you!" Diego yelled as he began to stalk of from the ghost she had no sense of persona sense and what was actually socially acceptable. Diego could hear Ben calling after him but he ignored every word he was saying.

 

* * *

 

Klaus had...pretty much, hit rock bottom, in every way possible which was something Klaus didn't need at this point of his life. Everything was going wrong as it does and what his doctor had told him didn't make anything better. He knew that most of his vital organs were failing and he wouldnt last the year at the rate he was drinking, but what could you do? Your life goes to shit so you end up drinking in some rinky dinky bar in downtown...downtown...where the fuck was he?

 

All he knew is that his sight was going blurry and the sounds of the city were resonating and echoing in his ears, giving him a headache and a sickly feeling in his stomach, he needed a cigarette. No he didn't need one, that would make his condition worse he wanted and craved one. But he ran out yesterday and he didn't have enough money for even a single packet, damn pricey addiction. His head was killing him and he needed to sit or lay down but he had to wait until he got to his crappy apartment.

 

* * *

 

Diego frowned down on Klaus, what the hell happened to him? He probably wouldnt even last the year and the amount that it was the truth was the same amount that it hurt Diego's heart which he found to be new and confusing. He had just stumbled out of a bar, looking practically dead and confused as hell, Diego wished to help him but with the state that he was in, he'd probably freak out and scream rape if he even touched him. Maybe it was good to go and help and maybe Klaus recognised him from those tiny moments of him thinking he was seeing things when he appeared in an doorway and Klaus would rush over and when he blinked he was gone, leaving Klaus confused and shocked.

 

Diego was so caught up in his thoughts that by the time he had looked back, Klaus was already laying on the floor and passed out, Diego could hear his berthing start to get uneasy and broken, he would have to do something soon or he would lose the opportunity to have a mate. Diego would have to think fast because if he didn't Klaus would probably die from alcohol poising and be stranded in the middle of the street because Diego knew damn well that in this part of town that no one would care or even try to help do it was up to him.

 

"Shit Klaus..." Diego let out in a sigh as he jumped down the building and towards klaus and where he had passed out. He looked up and down the others body and placed his hand by Klaus's face to feel if he was still breathing and he sighed on relief, but Klaus had to cough, causing some blood to splatter on Diego's hand. Diego realised that he would have to act even quicker if he didn't want Klaus to die from alcohol poising in the middle of the street. He did the first thing he could think of and he lifted up Klaus into his arms and began to walk, but he had to be quick on making his way over, thank fuck for super speed and many other powers he had.

 

* * *

 

Grace frowned at her 'son' standing at their door with a poor soul in his arms and she shook her head and hurried the two inside "I cant tell if youve made a mistake or if your doing this family a duty..." Grace said leading Diego into the home and through the house and towards a backroom with medical supplies "Get him on that table and you know exactly what you will have to do if it comes to the worst?"

 

"No needles?"

 

"No, darling...no needles..." She said with a sigh as Diego sat in the corner of the room, prepared to do what his mother told him without hesitation as he stared at the others body, would he even want to be with him after this, he could just drop him off in his apartment and let him go through life, discovering everything but that would be a really bad idea. Maybe Grace had a good idea.

 

She did all that she could to stabilize his breathing and lungs but nothing would do, his lungs were failing and they would have to act quick if Diego wanted to court this man as a mate "Diego darling..." Grace whispered gently helping him up and walking him over "Youll have to bite now or he's gone forever..." She said, staring at Diego before squeezing his shoulder and Diego sighed and gulped before slowly leaning down onto his neck and baring his fangs before sinking them into Klaus's neck who was still put cold at this point.

 

Klaus tasted exactly as he thought he would, bitter, and disgusting from all of the drugs and medication he he taken over the years as the venom in his teeth began to seethe into Klaus's blood...but it also tasted do addictive and strong, like a black jack. He could feel Grace's hands on him and try and shift him but he growled and continued while gripping onto his arm and the other on a table frame. Grace growled back as she tried to pull him off and she managed to convince Diego to pull his teeth off of Klaus's neck. He wiped his neck and Grace placed a cloth agaisnt his neck "Diego, sit down..." She said as she began to care for Klaus.

 

* * *

 

Klaus opened his eyes with a small jerk as he gripped the sides of the table and gasped slightly, even though he didn't need air, Klaus didn't know that though. A handsome man was by his side as he jerked up "Woah! Woah! Calm down!" He said as he placed a hand on his back, at least buy me a drink first mister. Handsome stranger helped him off of the table and onto the floor. "Are you alright? Im lucky I found you when I did..." Klaus moved away from Diego slightly since he didnt know him.

 

Klaus looked up at him "Look guy, your handsome and all, but could you explain why I am, what I am guessing, your house and why im here?" He asked standing up and gently placing a hand on Diegos chest and giving him a small smile. Grace was standing by the door and Diego looked at her before looking back at Klaus and he gave him a small nervous chuckle. "I-im not enjoying this little, thing, your doing here, cause I have only a few months to live and I want an explanation, please..." Klaus said clap I in his hands together and smiling at grace in a polite way.

 

"You might wanna sit down in the living room, dear..." Grace whispered, Klaus pulled a confused face and thought the worst.

 

"Okay? Still a little worried..." Klaus whispered, Diegos hand lightly airing Klaus's back as support.

 

* * *

 

"Wait wait wait!" Klaus yelled standing up and almost tripping over the coffee table, causing Diego to bolt to his feet and hold him. "Thank you- but lemma get my head around this!" Klaus said as Diego helped him back down onto the sofa and sat next to him "So 1) your both vampires, 2) you bit me so im technically your mate?" Klaus said in confusion but he seemed to understand, Grace nodded at him.

 

"We would never have wished vampirism on anyone..." Grace said smiling at Diego "Nor would my darling wish to mate by force..." She said as Klaus slowly lay agaisnt the sofa and let out a small sigh "But-" Klaus perked up at this "Diego has offered to help you through this period and such, if you would like..." Grace said with a wide smile as Klaus thought for a moment.

 

"Well, this is gonna be my life isn't it? I might as well not fight or anything" Klaus said, giving Diego a small smile as he stood up and wobbled "Maybe after some rest first though..."


	7. Sleepy Time Junction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I wrote in my spare time and NOONE requests this which im surprised considering one of my friends reads these ans loves this.

He had only just stepped through the door and he was already being pulled halfway across the living room and he had to try and chill the other down "Klaus! Calm down baby..." He said with a small laugh while Klaus gave him a little pout and giggled a little, in times like this he would love to just listen tp his little laugh and giggle 24/7. Klaus was bouncing with energy considering it was quite late at night. Klaus was bouncing up and down with a lot of energy considering it was quite late at night for him to even be up. "So I know youve been working really hard this week..." He started and Diego chuckled as he nodded along "So I decided that just me and you all night watching movies and eating junky food!" He said ecstatically.

 

Diego chuckled at the man in front of him "You want to have a movie night?" He asked for a minute and Klaus nodded and wrapped his arms around his neck to push his forehead against Diego's.

 

"Yes I do!" He said in a sing along voice and began to pull Diego towards the bedroom where he had food and movies set up "This is just us and the bed and TV..." He said as he pushed Diego to the bed and grabbed a small box from under the bed. Klaus hopped himself over to the TV in their room as Diego began go undress himself from his work gear. Klaus was extremely giddy about this but Diego knew exactly how this would end...exactly how it would always end. Klaus dying down from a sugar rush but then just crashing down and falling asleep on him so he couldn't move and nothing would be able to wake the man up. It could also end with Klaus sitting at the end of the bed denying that he was tired and trying to out Diego, he's never done it by the way.

 

"A-a-are you sure it won't end up some place else?" He asked as he grabbed Klaus by the hips when he put the film in the disc player ans pulled him onto the bed and pushed his face into his back slightly. Klaus let out a laugh as he leaned backwards put of habit into Diego's head and opens the small box and pulled out a packet of sweets and a bottle of pop.

 

Klaus gently moves his face so they could lay back on the bed together "Not if you don't want it to..." He said as he stroked his face to try and soothe him a little as he began to run his hands through Diego's hair and occasionally running his fingertips over Diego's scar and marking with his fingers the texture of it. "Now you just sit back and relax and watch the film!" He said as Diego shuffled until his head was resting on Klaus's stomach and he had a clear view of the TV. Klaus loved running his fingers through Diego's hair since it was a surprise what you got with his hair, one day it was soft, the next spiky. Klaus preferred it soft so it was easier to run his hands through with put getting any hair spray or getting his hands sticky and greasy. Klaus was determined to try and actually stay awake for this movie. This time.

 

Diego had leaned his head back into Klaus's hand after a while just for the contact and how nice it felt "You know, that's doing wonders for me right now..." He said as he nuzzled his face into the side of his thigh for a second and the pur his attention back to the film "What are we watching anyway?" He asked looking up at Klaus.

 

Klaus looked up at the film "3 billboards, I think?" He said with a small snort while Diego was dipping his hand into he bag on sweets and occasionally grabbing one for Klaus so he was eating and not just touching his hair or staring off into sleep. Diego knew that this was gonna be fun when Klaus's hands drooped.

 

\------

 

Klaus was slowly drifting off, halfway through the film but he kept his eyes open, determined to fall asleep after the film instead of before it finished and he let pit a small and quiet yawn as Diego had moves positions earlier so he was sitting next for Klaus and Klaus was finding it very hard to concentrate on the film. "Klaus baby? You can sleep if you want..." He spoke in a quiet and soft tone as he placed his hand on Klaus's back to try and lower him ether to the bed or onto his lap but klaus wasn't having it.

 

"No no! Ill be fine! Don't worry 'bout me..." He muttered as he wriggled his way onto Diego's lap and leaned his head against his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck as Diego placed a and on his back. Diego had begun to try and manoeuvre Klaus onto laying down on the bed but he had a tight grip on his shirt and refused to let him move.

 

"Klaus your obviously tired, you can try and beat me tomorrow..." He said as he lay Klaus down and turned off the TV and Klaus pouted and folded his arms. "Klaus..." He said warningly as he lay next to him.

 

Klaus huffed "Fine..." He mumbled while leaning into Diego's cheat and laying his body on Diego's warmth and falling asleep almost suddenly.


	8. Thief Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega Klaus nesting. Klaus has insomnia. Klaus recently sober.  
> Everyone knows that Klaus is a beta (Ben knows he's an omega), so why has their stuff, mainly Diego's gone missing during the last few nights and end up in a pile covered in Klaus scent? 
> 
> \- BFHwantsblood

 

"Hey Diego? Just before you go, have you seen my coat? The one with fur..." She asked as Diego was about to go out the door, Diego raised a confused eyebrow, Allison had many of that kind of coat so a simple sentence like that was not going to help Diego in her small, newly found investigation. Luckily for Allison, Diego had a voice that could ask.

 

"Uhh, yeah no, which one?" He said as he stared at her confused frame, she seemed to be recalling something but that made her look even more confused. 

 

Allison looked at him in a smile as Vanya came strolling downstairs, her pumps making little to no sound, seeing that they were having a conversation and didn't want to annoy them with sound "The uh brown one with beige fur-" 

 

"Are you guys talking about your missing clothes? Mom might've had it...Luther's already started a 'investigation'..." Vanya cut in as Diego put his stuff down and raised an eyebrow and Allison frowned and shook her head rapidly.

 

"No no! Ive already been to mom she said she hadn't washed it or even touched it..." This made both Diego and Vanya confused since Vanya had swore she saw mom carrying a pile of clothes, mostly Diego's. Diego also didn't want to be here at this time since he just wanted to go, but he thought that maybe checking if his clothes had disappeared would be a good idea.

 

"So you said you saw mom with the clothes, and you said you asked her about it and she said she hadn't had them...okay, are you sure no one else has them? Like Five? For some batshit crazy experiment?" Diego's questioned, it was a good question don't get him wrong its just that Five wouldnt appear to have any need for clothes.

 

Allison shook her head "Thats the thing, Fives clothes have gone missing too, and he obviously won't let us in his room unless he isn't here, which he is..." She explained, still confused and pouting as Vanya sat herself on the staircase and gently tapped the floor with her pumps. Vanya was thinking for a while before speaking up.

 

"As long as Luther doesn't start a family meeting or something they should just go back after a while, right? I mean, no one can really get in unless the door is unlocked and even then we've all been here and we would've heard or saw something..." She said as Allison sat next to her and crossed her legs, thinking pensively for a while.

 

\-------

 

The remaining family were now sat in the living room with Luther leaning on the bar, which he should not have been doing really, considering his strength. Luther looked frustrated, Diego also, Allison looked confused, Klaus looked extremely relaxed but his brows were furrowed a little, Five looked exceedingly pissed for 13 year old as Vanya sat with her hands in her lap, staying quiet.

 

Luther sighed "Who is it? Who is stealing them?" He said, Five seemed to get much more pissed the more no one said anything and he looked like he was about to explode. Klaus spoke up after looking like he was asleep.

 

"Stealing what?" He asked, his scent seemed to increase from the question, causing and nearby, unrated alpha to think it was an omega, but Klaus was a beta so maybe it was a trick of their senses. Luther seemed tk get more frustrated.

 

Luther face went slightly pink "The clothes! Who is stealing clothes?" He yelled, this made Klaus pull a face and frown before pulling back to his signature smirk but it was hidden behind his hand. Soon Five spoke up.

 

"Luther, theyre just clothes...whoever has them may return them, if they aren't then we cab search the house, its simple..." Five said while messing with he cup in his hands, Delores was...somewhre, possibly inside his room. This unfortunately set off Luther onto a rant with Allison trying to calm down the two and pick a side as Vanya sat, seeming uncomfortable off to the side as Klaus took it as his indication to leave, Diego raised an eyebrow.

 

He watched as Klaus left, watching as he seemed to just be...unbothered by anything that was happening around him at that moment, he knew Klaus had been sober for a while now but he still worried, he didn't want his brother spiralling again back down that path at all, this urged him to check on him. 

 

Diego followed, watching Klaus properly, he had been acting strange for the past few days and he really wished Klaus would speak to him about what was wrong, but oh well, Diego would try and if it didn't work he'd try again, he cared about Klaus and he wanted him to be hapoy and sober, which he was sure he was, if he wasn't, he may not be able to contain himself and he truly didn't want to yell or harm him.

 

Jesus that smell, Diego was sure that smell wasn't anywhere in the house a few minutes ago...where the fuck was it coming from? A thought flashed in Diego's mind but he pushed it away and he made his way to Klaus's room and knocked. "Hey, Klaus?" He asked, being somewhat gentle with what he was about to say.

 

A gruff voice came from the other side "What do you want Di?" Damn, he really didn't sound too good, Diego wouldnt forgive himself if Klaus was doing drugs again and would likely blame himself or Klaus.

 

"Open the door please?" Diego stood still for a second and placed his hands on the door, making sure Klaus knew he was still standing outside and wasn't gonna go unless he had to or unless he knew Klaus wasn't coming out.

 

A small whine came from the other side of the door "I ....I ....uh I'm naked give me a sec" Diego knew for damn sure that was a lie, Klaus had walked into him naked a few times and had absolutely no decency with it and joked as he was standing stark naked in front of him and at that time it took everything to not let his eyes wander. A few noises could be heard from the other side of the door and Diego raised an eyebrow "What's going on in there Klaus?"

 

"Nothing, just getting dressed" Klaus responded, he was currently trying his best to hide any or all of the clothes, he didn't want Diego to know, he couldn't, he knew Diego would do anything and that meant that if he found out he would immediately protect him to the end of the earth, like with Patch, before he could actually hide all of the clothes he just shoved them under the bed when he heard his door open and he gulped "Yeah Di, what?"

 

Diego looked confused and tried tried to look behind Klaus since he was just standing in the middle of his room and nesisbg with his hands "Uh...are you alright?" He asked, slightly concerned, but that was growing more and more by the minute.

 

"Yeah Yeah I'm good. A bit tired but good." Klaus sat down on his bed ans rubbed his arms, he pouted a little since the smell of his sibling clothes was fading from the bed since his nest had now basically been destroyed and he felt like crying or breaking down just thinking about it.

 

Diego saw Thw distress on his face and frowned "Your eyes are....bloodshot red Klaus...maybe we should go to the doctor " he suggested, maybe he shouldn't have and should've heard what Klaus would've said instead of jumping straight to the bad conclusion even though his hunch was strong.

 

Klaus's eyes widened "No, I'm fine! Stop don't touch me ok? I am just tired I told you" Klaus kind of flinched away from Diego, an alpha who dare come near his nest without his permission. God he hated when he got like this, he had to hold himself back from yelling at Diego for even being in here.

 

Klaus had been taking daily doses of somekind of third party pills, in experience he knew he shouldn't even go near them "Ok, Klaus you're really pale, can you at least lie down please?" Diego was seriously trying to get him to lay down at this point, he looked like he was about to fall over.

 

Klaus rubbed his face "I'm fine diego? Can you just let me be?" Klaus turned away from Diego and curled up in the corner of his bed, by his pillow, the urge to just lay down for Diego due to him being an omega was even stronger than any hunch Diego had, but he thought against it to keep up with his 'beta'. 

 

"I'm just worried about you ok?" Diego said, trying to keep calm as he began to try and clean Klaus's room, Klaus let out a small growl as he turned over to watch Diego, hoping he'd stop, form Klaus it looked like he was snooping and not cleaning. Klaus wanted to get up, he did, but he didn't feel well whatsoever and his omega hormones where refusing to cooperate with him. Especially with an alpha around.

 

Klaus growled a little and he forced himself to at least look at Diego "WELL DON'T BE" he hissed, immediately regretting it when he saw Diego's shocked and confused face which was also a little angry. Klaus sighed and rubbed his face roughly with the palm of his hands to try and hide or push away the fact that Diego was in his room, his scent was suffocating Klaus and he gulped dryly.

 

Diego placed a bowl back down on the table, right next to Dave's photo but being wary of it "Why the heck are you shouting at me?" Diego growled, stepping over to Klaus and standing in front of him, Diego's scent was now too strong and he tried to turn away and cover his nose but Diego quickly held a hand on his shoulder to stop and Klaus quickly hit it away.

 

"CAUSE YOURE ALWAYS ON MY BACK. CAN YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?" Klaus yelled, standing up, and nearly falling over from how quick he stood up and leaned onto Diego, making his lip curl. Diego frowned and held Klaus up right before sitting him back down and kneeling in front of him.

 

"......Klaus, look at me" he started, gently rubbing his arms and staring at him pleadingly "Please..." Diego pleaded at him and moved his hands down to his legs and Klaus gently held onto his wrists with a large frown "I..." Klaus looked away, not wanting to say anything at all, Klaus held tighter onto his wrists with a low growl.

 

Diego's face turned into a frown as he sighed "Klaus look at me when I tell you to" he sounded...bigger than Klaus in a way as though he was trying to calm Klaus down while trying to gwt the info that he needed, he was always like that with Klaus, no matter what..unless specified otherwise. Diego knew something was wrong, due to Klauss shouting and how he was reacting to being asked simple questions and why he smelt so nice instead of his normal beta-...wait. Klaus finally looks up at Diego with a frown and he looks somewhat distressed about what's going on"Be honest with me here....fell off the wagon?" Diego questions, sounding calm.

 

A look flashed across his face as he thought about what Diego had just said "Wha...?" He asked, going a little dazed at being by Diego as be stares up at him and gave him a confused stare which soon turned into Klaus furrowing his eyebrows at Diego's accusation...and strangely formed sentence.

 

Diego rubbed his face a little in frustration "Klaus, are you or are you not...back at it?" Diego said, making sure Klaus understood as he rubbed his thighs in a calming way, Klaus looked extremely confused as he raised an eyebrow and held back the urge to let back a small chuckle or grin put of confusion or to call Diego something and push him out and explain that he was okay.

 

"Back at what?" He asked as a small smile played on his lips and he chewed on his lips, having a feeling that he was talking about something else, his past drug addiction, his postmortem, his past forbidden 'love'. Klaus really didn't wanna talk about that right now, his fucking scent was killing him and he wanted to just sleep without Diego questioning him.

 

"Back at it." Diego said as he stood up and pulled Klaus up and made sure he was paying attention, worried he was going back to his old ways, very concerned and wanting Klaus to be safe and to make sure he wasn't going to yell or attack him as he wanted to hug him but Klaus tried to rip his arms away from Diego with a small growl, getting a little angry.

 

Klaus let out a small hiss and growl as he got into Diego's face "BACK AT WHAT?" He yelled as he ripped his arms out of his hands and panted a little and held his arms close to his body as he stared at him, his scent was growing distressed and there was no doubt that Diego wouod be able to smell it, even the face on Diego's face was clue enough that he could smell if as Klaus sat back down ans ran his hands through his hair, stressed out and all he wanted to do was nest.

 

"DRUGS KLAUS, DRUGS" Diego yelled, both Diego and Klaus were angry and stressed and Klaus's posture immediately slumped, not in a bad way though, because a small smile was now plated upon his face. Diego stared at him in utter confusion, was he doing drugs? Why is he smiling?! The more Klaus didn't say anything the more Diego stressed. Klaus chuckled and gently held onto his arms.

 

Klaus began "Okay, no I am not, though I don't like how you thought I was" Klaus started and Diego looked a little sheepish as he frowned widely and he rubbed his neck a little "...Ben has been...encouraging me to..." Klaus continured and looked over Diego's shoulder to look at Ben who was giving him a thumbs up and an encouraging smile. Klaus smiled and nodded "You should possibly sit down-" 

 

"I'm sorry..." Diego said, Klaus looked confused "For assuming" he said and Klaus smiled awkwardly at him and sat him down on a chair in his room as he began to fix his nest on his bed while explaining.

 

Klaus stood back "Whats this Diego?" He asked as he motioned towards it, Diego looked between the nest and stood up as he looked at it and then back at Klaus and repeated this for a few seconds, Klaus rolled his eyes a littlw and tapped his foot and chipped black nail polish on his arm.

 

Diego finally seemed to understand "Its a nest-..." Diego paused for a few seconds and he stared at Klaus and he seemed to be sniffing "And I basically destroyed it by giving you no time to actually rest in it...how close?" Diego asked and wanted to help Klaus but Klaus brushed him off and lay himself on the bed and snuffled agaisnt one of Diego's old boxing shirts. 

 

Klaus hummed and held it close "Next week..." He said as he closed his eyes and his eyes shot open when he felt the bed dip a little and he stared at Diego who motioned towards the nest and gave him a small and polite smile.

 

"May I? And how come you took our clothes?" He asked as he waives for Klauss response who seemed cautious at first before gently brushing his nails up Diego's writs and arm, making him tense before yanking him under him and laughed a little. Klaus leaned on his chest and smiled in content, Diego was now officially trapped underneath the beta-... omega.  God that would take some time to getting used to for him.

 

Klaus listened to his heart beat for a few more seconds before looking up at him "Well, all of your scents are familiar, I would've gone for Ben's clothes to avoid something like this...but Ben didn't exactly approve of that" he chuckled as he continued to snuffle his jacket and shirt. Diego smiled and he gently held him close.

 

"You gonna be alright?" Diego asked as he stroked Klaus's hair, accepting his fate at this point as he looked down at him and Klaus let out a small hum and lay there still before suddenly looking up at him and hummed again before ribbing his eyes.

 

Klaus smiled at him a little "Could you stay the night? I struggle, especially near my uh...you know..." He smiled and gave him an awkward look as Diego leaned on his hand and rubbed Klaus's back.

 

"I guess so, ill stay as long as your safe and your comfortable with it..." He smiled and hummed a little and Klaus nodded and snuggled into his chest, both Klaus and Diego were both very uncomfortable at this moment but were both very, very happy.


End file.
